


Flower

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Limathael, Original Player Characters, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Is the Death Blossom real? Are the Shadowlands real?
Kudos: 2





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Limathael encounters his first death blossom.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.

So this was a death blossom. Limathael knelt down to examine it.

The descriptions of other herbalists did not do it justice. It was exquisite -- delicate, flaring petals formed into rippling swirls, and colored pale violet, dark and light blue. An orchid, a fantastically ornate butterfly, a fluttering gauzy veil -- it resembled all of these, and none of them.

He closed his eyes, trying to commit its appearance to memory, and found that he couldn't. He gave up and opened his eyes again. 

It seemed almost sacrilegious to harvest it, but he had a job to do. He used his harvesting knife to cut off the green, undulating stem close to the earth, leaving the root in the soil. As he held that sublime flower in his hand, he couldn't feel any weight from it -- it was that light.

He'd meant to spend the morning in Bastion's fields herb-hunting. Now he changed his mind.

All the way to the flight point, and all the way back to Oribos, he held on to the flower as gently as he could. _It's from the afterlife -- the Shadowlands. Is it even real? Will I still have it if I go back to Azeroth?_

He hurried through Oribos, stepped through the portal and back into the living world.

He still couldn't feel its weight. He didn't dare look down at it until he entered the bright sunlight of the Valley of Strength.

The death blossom still rested in his hand, all blues and violets. When he touched one petal, he could feel it -- so soft that it felt as if his finger could go right through it, like touching a plant ghost, but definitely _there._

It was like holding a beautiful treasure in a dream, and finding it still in your hand when you woke up.

Only then did he truly understand that the Shadowlands were real.


End file.
